doctorvampire crash landing
by thedoctor93
Summary: a doctor who and rosario vampire crosscover the doctor saves a boy from dying by fusing with him and now hes turning back but something happens and now the tardis is crash landing into the school for monsters


DOCTOR+VAMPIRE A NEW BRINGING

some time passed and the tardis crashed if you get this messege i want you live your life the way you were ment to! the doctor said. the boy stood up and staggered outside. he staggered for sometime and then collapsed. awhile later. a new year at the yokai acadamy! a girl said. oh no! she said. she went over to him. hey are you ok? the girl asked. but there was no answer. she checked his pulse. i need to get him to the acadamy! she said. hello moka! a girl said. quick i need to get him to the infirmery kurumu! she said. they got to the infirmery. who is he moka? kurumu asked. i dont know i found him like this in the woods when i got here! moka answered. come on moka we need to get to class! kurumu said. i dont want to leave him like this kurumu! moka said. dont worry ill take care of him! the nurse said. the two girls went off to class. i wonder if he'll be ok! moka said. you worry too much moka besides hes really cute! kurumu said. meanwhile back at the infirmery. doctor what is this? sean asked. you have your life back sean! the doctor answered. you mean you brought me back? sean asked. yeah but when you wake up youll lose parts of your memory not all of it but i put some of my dna strature means youll have a super computer for a brain! the doctor answered. you mean ill be able to pilot the tardis? sean asked. yeah its a gift for all the pain i put you though taking you away from your friends and family! the doctor answered. sean woke up. youre finally awake! a girl said. whe where am i? he asked. youre in our infirmery! the girl answered. can you tell me who you are? she asked. i... i dont remember! he answered. he got up. hey take it easy youre still weak when moka brought you in! she said. who? sean asked. moka shes a student here! the girl answered. i should tell thanks when i see her! sean said. there she is tell her now! the girl said. sean got a glimse of a beautiful girl with pink hair. hey i see youre finally awake! moka said. yeah thanks for bringing me here but who helped you? sean asked. no one did i broght you here myself! she said. boy she must be a really strong girl! sean thought to himself. then he got a pain in his head. are you ok? moka asked. the doctor tardis! he said. the doctor tardis! he said again. hes not making any sense! the girl said. i remember who i am! sean said. whats your name? moka asked. sean! he answered. thats a cute name! moka said. my names ruby i am a nurse here! she said. moka why dont you show sean around the school? ruby asked. sean stood up and his trousers fell down and he blushed. oh shit! he said. first we need to get him a uniform! ruby said. i want to say thank you again moka! sean said. its ok sean really i just seen you lying there knocked out and i was worried! moka said and she smiled at him. hmm this coat seems a little too tight! he said. sean do you have any family? moka asked. i dont remember my memorys still a blurr! he answered.

sean do you remember anything more than that? moka asked. i am sorry i dont! he answered. hey moka! kurumu said. oh youre awake! she said. this school seems nice! sean said. yeah its our third year today! moka said while looking sad. what is it moka? sean asked. its nothing! moka answered. well we have to get back to class now sean we'll see you later! kurumu said. sorry to leave you like this sean! moka said. aww its ok ill be here waiting! he said. sean lied down on the grass. whos that guy out there? a girl asked. i dont know but he sure is cute! another girl answered. the bell rang and the other students came out of school. sean was sleeping under a tree. hey sean! moka said. but sean didnt hear her because he was sleeping. she gave him a shove and he woke up. oh moka i must have konked out there! sean said. are you remembering more? moka asked. not really still blurrs! he answered. do you think youll recover? she asked. i dont know moka! he answered. moka checked his head for a coming fever but there wasnt anything. sean you were saying something about a tardis! moka said. oh yeah do you want to see it? he asked. oh yes please! moka answered.

they both went to the tardis. so this is the tardis sean? moka asked. yep time and realtive dimension in space! he answered. its abit small! moka said. ah once when you get inside! sean said. sean checked his pockets. key! he said. then sean had a flashback. secret compartment above the door! he said. what? moka asked. moka once i give you a boost i need you to have a look for a key! sean said. ok! she said. sean gave a leg up. heres a key sean! she said. great! sean said. she jumped down to him and gave him the key. right in we go! he said. sean turned the key and opened the door. here we go! he said. sean went in. sean theres no room in there for the both of us! moka said. come on moka! sean as his turned into an eco. moka went in and she couldnt believe her eyes of what she was seeing. oh my god sean its bigger in here than outside! she said. its transendental! sean said. what can it do sean? she asked. it can travel in time and space! sean answered. time and space? moka asked. yeah ill show you if you want! he answered. could you sean? moka asked. sean pulled down a lever and the tardis made a noise and then stopped. did you do it sean? moka asked. yep have a look! sean answered. sean opened the doors and moka looked outside. she couldnt speak because she was so amazed of the view. so sean who is the doctor? moka asked. hes a friend of mine! sean answered. but who is he? moka asked. sean told her the story of him and the doctor. oh i see he saved your life by taking over your body? moka asked. yeah right back to school! sean said.

the tardis landed back in the school. ill see you in class tomorrow sean! moka said. goodnight moka! sean said. right now wheres my room? he asked pasted and sean found his room. he got in and turned on the light and to his surprise he saw moka combing her hair. she looked at him and she smiled and waved and sean waved back smiling. there was a figure in the distance looking at moka. i will kill you moka and anyone who gets in my way! he said.

the next morning came and sean got ready and went sean! moka said behind him. oh hi moka! sean said back. come to class sean! she said. ok! sean said. they both went to class. sean found a seat and sat down his seat was in front of moka. hi sean! kurumu said. oh hi kurumu! sean said more girls came in. hey moka whos those girls? he asked. they are mizore and yukari.! kurumu answered. the teacher gave out the test papers to everyone. right time to see if i have the brain of a super computer after all! sean said. he looked at the paper. hey i know all these! he said. he rushed through the test and in two minutes he was finished and he handed it up to the teacher. she couldnt believe he got every one right. she gave him a even harder test. he sat back down at his seat. and in four minutes he was finished and handed it back up to the teacher. oh my word! she said. listen up class i am going to give him the hardest test in the school! the teacher said. sean sat back down. and in 12 minutes he was done. thats impossible! the teacher said. she finished the hardest test in the whole school in 12 minutes! moka said. even i couldnt do that! yukari said. the bell rang for lunch. everyone from his class was looking at him. he looks cool but hes nerdy! a boy said. but hes so cute! a girl said. yeah i want him to tutor me! another girl said. sean was getting uneasy. hey sean over here! moka said. he sat down beside them. youre the smartest guy in our whole school sean! kurumu said. you show tutor some people sean! moka . sean had been there only a day and already made friends and already at the top of the class or maybe the school.

mizore and yukari came over to the table. mizore yukari this is sean hes new here! kurumu said. mizore sat down beside him. oh sean showed me the tardis last night! moka said. the what? mizore asked. sean can we go to the tardis after class? moka asked. sure! he answered. they finished their lunch and went back to class. sean didnt have any work which made the class boring. the bell rang and class was over. come on to the tardis. they went to the tardis. how can we all fit in there? kurumu asked. have a look! moka answered. they all went in and the other girls couldnt believe their eyes. have can it be so big in here? mixore asked. it transendental means its bigger inside than outside! sean answered. can we go somewhere today sean? moka asked. sure! he answered. he pulled down the lever and they took off and then landed. did we go somewhere? kurumu asked. take a look! sean answered. the others looked outside. thats impossible! mizore said. oh its possible! sean said. whats that sean? kurumu asked. its a dying star! sean answered. and whats that? moka asked. oh its an ice star! sean answered. perfect for me! mixore said. and whys that? sean asked. i am a snow woman! she answered. whats a snow woman? sean asked. dont you know? mizore asked. sean looked clueless. well i am a succubus! kurumu said. i am a witch! yukari said. and a i am a vampire! moka said. cool! sean said. whys that cool? kurumu asked. i am a human and youre all monsters! sean answered. youre a human? moka asked. yeah! sean answered. oh no! kurumu said. why whats wrong? sean asked. humans are killed in the monster world! moka answered. WHAT? sean asked. its just like last time! kurumu said. what about last time? sean asked. isukune! moka answered while starting to cry. whos isukune? he asked. he was important to all of us and now! kurumu answered while starting to cry. so thats it then? sean asked. no! moka answered. then what happens now? sean asked. we promise to keep your secret on one reason! she said. what? sean asked. you help us beat him! she answered. bus hes a human fighting you all i dont think thats a fair fight even i could take him on! sean said. it took all of us to beat him last time! kurumu said. but how? sean asked. when he was dying i gave him my blood to save him and then he turned out like this! moka answered. he lost his mind to the monster he became! kurumu said. ill help you! sean said. right lets get back to the school! sean said.

the tardis landed back in the school. so thats a tardis?yukari asked. yep TARDIS time and relitive dimention in space! sean answered. theres no way of telling when isukunes going to show up! moka said. moka wait.! sean said. yeah sean? moka asked. i just want to say sorry about isukune! he answered. it wasnt your fault sean it was mine if i knew he was going to end up like this i would let him die! she said. ill you in anyway i can moka! sean said. thank you sean! moka said. moka went to her room and sean saw her walking. i ment by what i said moka anything! sean said as he went to his lied down onto his bed and fell asleep. later that night something happened outside. sean woke up and looked out the window and saw someone heading for mokas roomit must be isukune! sean said. to himself. sesn got a coat on himself and followed him to the girls dorm. now ill kill you moka! isukune would be bad wouldnt it? sean asked. oh a human well this is a surprise! isukune said. i am not going to let you hurt moka! sean said. oh and how are you going to stop me? isukune asked. sean threw a punch at isukune and isukune lifted him up and threw him through the door and woke up moka. isukune! she said. i am going to kill you moka! isukune said. isukune dont you dare! sean said. enough of this! isukune said as he gave sean a punch and sean flew out the door and into a wall. isukune picked up moka and flew out the window. sean are you ok? kurumu asked. sean was dazed. uh what happened? he asked. wheres moka? mizore asked. he must have taken her! sean answered. theres no way of telling where theyre going! kurumu said. dont be too sure! sean said. sean where are we going? mizore asked. to the tardis we just might be able to track them! he answered. they got into the tardis and took off. right come on here we go! he said as he pulled down the lever. he might kill her if he sees us! kurumu said. ah we can make ourselves invisable! sean said. sean took some wires apart and the tardis was invisable. right here we go! sean said. they landed. the scanner doesnt work when we're cloaked! sean said. then what are we going to do? kurumu asked. you all stay here! sean said. sean went out the back human! isukune said. mokas beautiful blood! isukune said. youre like golm out of lord of the ring my presious! sean said while mocking him. dont mock me human i will kill moka! isukune said. sure you can do that but would you not like the blood of a human timelord? sean asked. a human timelord? isukune asked. yeah its miles better than vampires blood! sean answered. fine ill suck your blood instead! isukune said. then sean used a little divice and isukune was trapped in a beam of light. what is this? isukune asked. you can shout and batter all you like isukune you cant get out of that forcefield! sean answered. sean used the divive on the locks that held moka. thank you sean! moka said while giving him a hug. awww no worries moka now what are we going to do about isukune? he asked. i think i can help! the headmaster answered. did he hurt you moka? sean asked. there was blood coming from her here moka! sea said. he lifted her up and brought her into the tardis and they took off. without warning moka stuck her fangs into his neck and sucked his blood.

episode 2 shopping with a vampire sean comes face to face another moka but then he finds out that its mokas inner self and they go shopping

moka made a full recovery from the fight with isukune. hi sean! moka said. oh hi moka! sean said back. thank you for saving my life yesturday! she said. aww it was nothing moka! sean said. no i want to thank you for saving me! she said. ok what do you have in...! sean said as moka gave him a kiss on the cheek. concider us even moka! sean said. hey its sean! kurumu said. oh hi guys! sean said. sean can you tutor me please? she asked. ok ill tutor all of you becuase we have a quiz in a week! he answered. ok where should we study? sean asked. the newspaper club! kurumu answered. they all got to the newspaper club.

right so lets get started shall we? sean said. it was an hour and ahalf until they stopped. oh my brain just got a workout of a life time! kurumu said. it should do you some good! yukari said. sean went into the courtyard and lied down on the grass.i wonder where moka went off to! sean said. he looked about for her but couldnt find her anywhere. he scratched the back of his head. then he saw a beautiful girl with silver hair training. he didnt want to interupt her so he just sat under a tree and fell asleep. sean! the silver haird girl said. but sean didnt hear her becuase he was sleeping. she gave him a push and he woke up. who is it? he asked. oh hello! he said. the girl stood there looking at him. oh i havent seen you around here! he said. you have sean! she said. then he saw the rosary on her chest oh moka you dyed your hair good i like silver and red eyes? he asked. i am inner moka! she said. inner moka? sean asked. yes whenever the rosary on my chest is removed i become like this me and the other moka are the same person but we're not at the same time! she answered. sean was thinking. i got it now its like reverse when ever the other moka takes it off she becomes you but the rosary isnt off! sean said. no it isnt becuase of this! she said while pointing to her leg. a whip? sean asked. yes! she answered. so how long does it last? sean asked. until i give it back to the headmaster! moka answered. ah! he said. would you like to come shopping with me sean? she asked. i would love to moka! sean answered. well come on then! she said. wait i need to get something from the tardis! he said. sean went into the tardis and in a few minutes he came back out with money. right lets go! he said. they went shopping together. oh this dress looks cute! she said. is it really the other moka with a different personality she seems abit moody! sean said. sean went into a shop. awwwwww an elvis poster! sean said. does this look good on me sean? inner moka asked. sean turned around. yoaza! sean said. ill take that as a yes! she said. moka got back into her uniform and paid for the dress. they went to the park. they sat down on a bench together. when ever i was a kid i would give anything to be freinds with a monster like you! sean said. monsters and humans dont go well with eachother sean! inner moka said. what do you mean? sean asked. they kill eachother! moka answered. moka i would never ever hurt you! he said. why? she asked. oh well becuase youre my friend arent you? sean answered. well i guess we are! she answered with a smile and sean smiled back.

agh! sean groaned in pain in his shoulder. are you ok sean? moka asked. i am f...fine! he answered while holding his let me look at it! moka said. its a musule pain moka theres not much to do! sean said. sit still! she said. she placed her hands on his shoulders and rubbed them. moka felt he was tensing up. sean stop tensing! moka said. sean completely relaxed and moka continutes to rub his shoulders. mokas hands are so smooth! sean thought to himself. awhile later moka stopped. thanks moka! sean said. hmm i heard the newspaper club needed more news! sean said. thats right! moka said. come on lets go to the human world! he said. what about the others? moka asked. awww we can go ourselves! sean said. ok maybe we could pick up new dresses! inner moka said. they went to the tardis and took off.

the tardis landed in the human world. right we're here! sean said. lets do shopping! moka said like a little girl. they done alot of shopping and moka done most of it. phew my legs! sean said. stop your moaning sean! moka said. i am not like you moka! sean said. they spent another two hours of shopping and sean was almost i cant take another step! sean said as he carried the heavy bags. ok we can go back to the tardis! moka said. they got into the tardis. wait here moka dont touch anything or else theres no way of tell where or when youll end up! sean said. right what should i get? he asked. he got what he wanted and headed back to the tardis. right off we go back to school! he said. the tardis took off and gthen landed. right come on! sean said. then something happened the tardis took off on its own. sean what did you do? moka asked. i am not doing anything! he answered. do something! moka said. cant the controls are locked its like the tardis doing this itself! he said. the tardis landed. well we've landed! sean said. the console sparked. where are we sean? moka asked. dont know! he answered. sean went out first and then moka. there was someone in the distance. you will have to make a sacirfice boy! the man said. a sacirfice? sean asked. go back into your tardis moka and sean! the man said. sean and moka went back into the tardis. make a sacirfice what did he mean? sean asked. the tardis landed. why did you bring us here? he asked. well thanks for the day out sean! inner moka said. youre welcome moka! sean said. moka removed the whip from her leg and in an instant she reverted back into the other moka and she collapsed into his arms. are you ok moka? sean asked. and without warning she sucked his blood. not again! sean moaned.

episode 3 party time its party time at the yokai acdamy and sean and moka are going to together but somethings going to crash the party and they have entensions of taking isukune what could this all mean

sean was in his room thinking about inner moka. why am i thinking about her unless! he said. he went into the bathroom and looked in the marror. the dream i had last night! he said as he splashed water in his face. it was two days before the quiz. he went out to the courtyard and sat down onto the grass and fell asleep. moka gave over to him. hes sleeping again! she said as she gave him a shake. huh moka? he asked. hi sean! she said. he got up. youre sleeping again! she said. didnt get much sleep last night! he said. come and take a walk with me sean! she said. uh where did the headmaster put isukune? he asked. i dont know! moka answered. so the quiz is in another two days! moka said. yeah we'd better head to the newspaper club to study! sean said. oh sean theres something i want to ask you! moka said. what is it? he asked. theres a party tomorrow and i was wondering if you would like to go with me! she answered. oh ... well... ummm! he said. its ok if you dont want to go! she said. no no no i do moka! sean said. really? she asked. yeah! sean answered. so whats the party for? sean asked. its for the third years! she answered. right well you dont have to worry about dresses inner moka got them the other day when we were shopping! he said.

right i think ill get a suit from the tardis! sean said. ill see you later sean! moka said. bye! sean said as he waved back. sean went into the tardis and looked for a suit for the party. hmmm this looks good! he said. he tried it on and it fitted. moka was in her room trying on dresses. are you sure you can trust him? inner moka hes different than isukune! moka answered. ok if you say so! inner moka said. oh boy dont i looking good or what? he asked. better put this away until the the party! he said.

sean went back outside where moka was waiting for him. oh hello moka! he said. i picked out a dress for tomorrow night! she said. i bet it looks cute on you! he said. moka blushed. moka looked at seans neck and sean was getting uneasy. sean please can i have some blood? she asked. sean gulped. ok moka! he said. moka was really happy and so moka stuck her fangs into his neck and sucked his blood. sean was feeling weak. moka... i feel...weak! he said. oh sorry sean! she said as she took her fangs out and sean collapsed into the grass. i am so sorry sean! she said. she checked him and she could hear snoring. well i guess he'll be ok! inner moka said. after 10 minutes sean woke up with a sore head. agh my head! he said. get some sleep sean remember tomorrow night we're hitting the dance floor! she said. right ill see you in the morning moka! sean said as he headed for his room.

sean got into his room and lied down onto the bed with his hands behind his head. mokas so cute and smart too two more days until the quiz! he said. he fell alseep. something was headed for earth it was the daleks. picking up time vasel! a dalek said. the doctor will be extermated! the surprime said.

sean was sleeping in his bed. he was having a nightmere. no... no it wasnt my fault! he then woke up and he was covered in sweat. he sat up onto the edge of his bed with his hands around his head. when ever i wake up i dont remember any of dreams! he said to himself.

the next day came and sean got up had a shower got dressed and then went outside. moka came up behind him and tapped his shoulder which made him jump. oh moka good morning! he said while clenching his chest. are you ok sean it looks like you had a rough night last night! she said. i had the worst nightmere ever moka but i cant remember any of it! he said. youre shaking sean! moka said. dont worry ill be fine moka really! sean said while putting on a fake smile. moka knew he was lying but she didnt want to say so she put on a real smile. so the partys tonight! sean said. yeah! moka said. then someone came out and surprised them. whos that moka? sean asked. this is my little sister kokoa! she answered. kokoa was frowning but then turned it into a smile. could i have the first dance? kokoa asked. moka was really surprised. sure! sean answered. great ill see you tonight! kokoa said as she walked off. moka was looking so surprised. what? sean asked. she didnt hit you with a club? moka answered. why would she do that? sean aked. she done it with isukune when he was near me and everyone else! moka answered.

sean and moka spent sometime in the courtyard together. you still havent told me anything about you sean! moka said. i told you all i remember moka i dont remember where i came form! sean said. moka put her hand onto his. it was getting dark. so whens the party start? sean asked. what time it now? moka asked. uh 5:50pm! sean answered. the partys in an hour we'd better get ready! she said. ill get my suit! sean said. sean back into the tardis to get his suit. it took him a half an hour to get dressed. oh the party starts in a half an hour! sean said.

sean went into the school. the other girls came along. dont youll look a sight for sore eyes? sean asked. wheres moka? he asked. then he saw her coming down the stair case. seans eyes lit up like a christmas tree. m..moka you look wow! sean said. you dont look too bad yourself! she said back. uh come on lets get to the ball room! sean said. moka took his arm and they walked off to the dance floor. everyone was there. kokoa came up behind them. remember sean first dance! she said. why does kokoa get the first dance? kurumu asked. becuase i promised her the first dance! sean answered. we're having dinner first and then the party can start! the teacher said. they all sat down and sean sat down beside moka. she smiled at him and he smiled back at the planet! a dalek said. the doctor will not escape! the dalek surprime said. moka had blood soup which made sean uneasy. after dinner as promised he had the first dance with kokoa and then danced with moka. come outside with me sean! she said. they both went outside. they both sat down. sean do you like it here? moka asked. i do moka! he answered. you could have went to see the world and the universe if you wanted to! she said. i dont want to go moka! sean said. but why? she asked. moka! before he could answer there was an explosion. whats happening? moka asked. i dont know! sean answered. you will be silanced! the daleks said. sean hid behind a wall. daleks! he said. sean said. daleks? moka asked. sean started to shake. i remember everything now moka! he said. moka if you thought isukune was an nightmere the daleks are far more worse! sean said.

we have come for the doctor! dalek surprime said. we have to do something! sean said. you said if the daleks are worse than isukune how can we win? moka asked. the doctor would know! sean answered. then sean hatched an idea. seanput his hands inhis pockets. daleks! he said. it is the doctor extermanate! the daleks said. no sorry i am not the the doctor! sean said. you will be extermanated! dalek surprime said. put him with the others! it said. they threw sean and the moka into the daleks space ship. agh! sean screamed as he punched the walls and drawing blood from his hand. i am sorry all of you! sean said. there wasnt anything you could have done sean! kurumu said. hold on! he said. what is it? kurumu asked. turn out your pockets all of you! he answered. what are you looking for sean? mizore asked. something non conductive! sean answered. i have a pencil here sean! kurumu said. perfect! sean said. right lets get out of here! he said. he stuck the pencil into a slot and the doors opened. hurry before they...! before sean could say the alarm went on. RUN! sean shouted. they ran outside and the daleks ran ran after them. quick into the tardis! sean said. sean locked the doors behind them. so what are we going to do about the daleks sean? moka asked. we can pick up the daleks transmissions! he answered. sean turned on the scanner. the daleks were bringing someone to their ship sean scanned deeper. oh no! he said. what is it sean? kurumu asked. they got isukune! he answered. but isnt that a good thing? yukari asked. i dont think so yukari! sean answered. whys that? kurumu asked. becuase they can study him and make him stronger if we dont stop them! he answered. what about the other students. oh yeah we need to save them too! sean answered.

the tardis landed in the prison cells. sean used something on the doors and they opened. quick everyone into the tardis! sean said. hurry sean we need to get everyone in! moka said. dont worry i blocked their scanners! sean said. how long will it last? kurumu asked. ah! sean said. then the alarm went on. all daleks to prison cells all daleks to prison cells! a daleks said on the speaker. quick everyone into the tardis! moka said. right everyone in what about isukune? kurumu asked. i dont know if we go and free him the daleks will kill us all! sean answered. then what are we going to do about the daleks? moka asked. sean smiled as he got an idea.

tardis in flight! a dalek said. what are you going to do sean? kurumu and learn! sean answered. the tardis circled the dalek ship. come on then! sean said. the tardis went to hyperdriver and the daleks followed them come on thats it! he said. where are we going? moka asked. the far reaches of the universe! sean answered. but theyll follow us! kurumu said. ah i can block their scanners theyll wont be following anything for a while! sean said. right then do it! moka said. right here we go! sean said. where are you going? moka asked. under the console! he answered. sometime pasted and the the daleks were ready to fire. uh sean i think we got a problem! kurumu said. what kind of problem? sean asked. theyre going to fire! moka answered. i am just about... done! he said. blocking dalek scanners! he said. alart our scanners are impared! a dalek said. right lets get out of here! sean said. the daleks went into hyperdrive. hahahaha whoa hooooo! sean said. sean stopped the daleks! a girl said. youre our hero sean! a boy said.

the tardis landed back in the courtyard. man the schools busted up! sean said. dont worry me and ruby can fix this! yukari said. moka and sean were in the courtyard. so sean what was it you were going to tell me? moka asked. i was going to say is that i wont let anything happen to you moka! sean answered. oh sean! moka said and she stuck her fangs into his neck and sucked his blood. again! sean said.

episode 4 seans trainings starts: inner moka is going to train sean for the coming battle with isukune and the daleks and does moka have feelings for him.

sean woke up with a groan. he got dressed and went to class. i enjoyed the other day! a boy said. yeah being in that tardis thing was awsome! another said. sean sat down and put his head down onto the desk. hey sean whats wrong? moka asked. i didnt get any sleep last night! he mumbled. moka rubbed the back of seans head. that feels nice! sean said. alright class time for a test! the teacher said. the class moaned. the bell rang and it was time for lunch. as usual sean sat with his back to a tree trunk and fell asleep. something or someone pushed him and he woke. hey wake up! inner moka said as she gave him another push. ok ok i am up! he said. what do you want me up for? he asked. to train! she answered. go ahead! sean said. moka trailed him onto his feet. if you want to stand any sort of chance at isukune i have to train you! she said. train me? sean asked. yep come on! she answered as she dragged him along. wait i dont even know how to fight! sean said. thats why youre here! inner moka said. oh! sean said. inner moka showed him how to fight then they got onto the training and sean was almost dying because inner moka was beat the crap out of him. seans muscles were sore so moka helped him up. good work! she said. she took the whip from around her leg and the other moka came back and fainted into his arms. are you ok moka? sean asked. i am now she answered. she tripped over and hurt her knee. moka are you ok? he asked. oh my knee! she said. he leg was bleeding. here let me! sean said as he took mokas leg. moka moaned in pain. sorry! he said. can you walk? sean asked. moka tried to get up but couldnt. well the tardis is just over there i could carry you over moka if you let me! he said. ok! she said with a smile.

sean carried her to the tardis and went in. sean sat her down onto the seat. wait here until i get the first aid kit! he said. moka moaned in pain in her leg. here we are moka! sean said. sean took out a bandage. the bottom of mokas sock was full of blood. uh moka with your permisson! sean said. oh yes of course! she answered. sean took off mokas sock and there was a big cut on her angkle. he put some water onto and towel and placed it on her leg and she jumped in pain but she didnt scream. here take my hand moka! he said. sean cleaned her angkle and then put a paster on it. hows that moka? sean asked. better thank you sean! she answered.


End file.
